Salve o Corinthians
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Pegue um clássico no Morumbi,junte corante roxo,misture com um ariano manhoso e muito limão e teremos...Yaoi lemon!Aldebaran x Mu


**Salve o Corinthians...**

Domingo. Dia de clássico no Paulistão. Corinthians e Palmeiras. Que corinthiano roxo ousaria perder isso?

Começou a vestir o uniforme sem pressa,quando uma voz grave,dócil e preocupada o chamou:

-Aldebaran?

Era Saga. Os grandes olhos azuis, os cabelos loiros meio revoltos, a fisionomia cansada, o jeans desbotado e a camisa social quadriculada. Maldito Saga.

-O que foi?

-Vai sair?

-Tem clássico no Morumbi. O que você acha?

-Desculpe, eu não gosto muito de futebol.

-Agora que sabe, que tal se...

-Não. Aldebaran,você é muito amigo do Mu,não?Ele está péssimo, poderia fazer alguma coisa a respeito?

Merda.Saga e sua terrível mania de bancar a mãe de todo mundo.Se bem que isso não era exatamente ruim,não quando você tinha uma ressaca horrível,uma doença grave ou simplesmente uma dor-de-corno.

-Por que _você_ não faz?

Viu Gêmeos suspirar e abaixar a cabeça:

-Não posso. Kanon está febril e não sei do que se trata.Além de que ele não quer que eu me afaste um segundo.Vim porque ele dormiu.

Touro sorriu: toda mãe tem seu filho preferido.

-Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas, aviso aos navegantes: não perco o clássico por nada nesse mundo.

-Leve o Mu junto. Ele está precisando sair.

-Eu não sabia que ele curtia futebol.

-É só pra sair, não pelo jogo em si.

Aldebaran foi. O ariano estava largado no sofá cheio de almofadas fofas. O olhar avermelhado,perdido no nada,prostrado,as olheiras profundas,os lábios brancos.Sobre um banquinho à sua frente,um copo de _Coca-cola_ aguada,resquício de cubos de gelo que provavelmente ali derreteram.

-Oi, Mu!(...)Tá vendo isso?-apontando para o uniforme. Sem resposta. -Clássico!'Cê quer vir comigo?(...)Muuuu!-O olhar continuava perdido no vazio, o rosto sofrido.Viu que não tinha jeito,sentou-se ao lado dele.

-O que houve?Você parece mal.(...)A C_oca_ ta boa?-pegou o copo,tomou um gole.-Argh!Horrível!-Fazendo a cara mais engraçada que conseguiu. -Deve ser por isso que você está desse jeito. Vou pegar mais.

Foi e voltou, e o ariano na mesma posição.

-Toma. _Coca_ geladinha.(...)Sua cozinha está uma zona,sabia?Nem parece ser sua. (...) Ô , Mu,que saco.Tem clássico e você aí,nessa modorra??Qual é o seu problema?Brigou com o namoradinho,é?

Áries deu um pulo do sofá.Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

-Você não tem nada com isso!-Gritou.-Vai ver o seu joguinho,eu não te pedi pra me consolar,ta bom?

Aldebaran estava pasmo._Gênio mutante_?

-Mas...

-Foi Saga quem te mandou aqui,não foi?Pois diga-lhe que estou absolutamente bem,que ele não se preocupe.-As lágrimas explodiram.Áries estava tão centrado em si que não as percebeu.O taurino,vendo aquele pranto,não sabia se era medo,dor,raiva,revolta,angústia...Ou _amor._Ou talvez tudo isso junto.

Num impulso,abraçou o amigo.Um braço forte na cintura do outro,a mão segurava a cabeça clara contra o próprio peito,um instinto inegável de proteção e carinho.

Um relutou a princípio,mais surpreso que desgostoso.Depois entregou-se àquela carícia,abraçando-o também.

Quando finalmente foi solto,o tibetano ainda chorava,mas já tinha mais vida.Seus olhos haviam recuperado um pouco do brilho.Porém ainda não sorria.

-Ainda está chorando?Deixa de ser besta,você tem o riso mais lindo daqui do Santuário.

O ariano sorriu ligeiramente,sorriso triste,relutante.

-Vem comigo.Vamos ver o jogo do Corinthians,assim você se anima.

-Mas eu não gosto de futebol!

-Eu sei.Mas é só pra dar uma volta,espairecer.Tomar umas,xingar o palmeiras,gritar "gol!". Ah,vamos!

Mu suspirou.Era só o que faltava.Duas horas de _encheção _ de saco.

-Não.Vá você.

-E te deixar assistir ao tempo passar?Não.Vai e pronto.Senão eu te arrasto.

-Arrasta!

-É um desafio?

-Você que sabe.

-Se é assim...-Pegou o ariano pelas pernas e o pôs nos ombros.-Vamos indo.

-Me solta!

-De jeito nenhum!-E o carregou por uns tempos,Mu se entregou,deitado suavemente,um sorriso sutil nos lábios.Já estavam nas imediações do estádio quando deu sinal de vida:

-Vai me carregar o tempo todo?Tá todo mundo olhando.

-Vou,senão você volta.

-Não.Me põe no chão,por favor.

-Tá bom – e o desceu com cuidado.-Eu te machuquei?Áries voltou os olhos,grandes olhos azuis.

-Não.Vamos?

Touro sentiu vontade de tomar-lhe a mão branca,os dedos longos.Controlou-se.

Mu caminhava ritmado, o taurino chegou a pensar que ele rebolava.

Não foi difícil entrar no Morumbi, Aldebaran era sócio.

-O que achou?

-Muito cheio.

-Senta aí.Já vai começar.

Acomodou-se na poltrona. Cruzou as pernas.

Deu-se o início do jogo. Áries nem via nada,seus olhos caíam,só o cheiro de bebida o embriagava,o fedor de sovaco o nauseava,estômago vazio é foda,a cabeça pendeu pro lado até encontrar o braço forte do amigo,sentiu o calor,adormeceu mesmo com todo o barulho da torcida corinthiana.

Quando saiu o primeiro gol do gavião, o taurino nem pulou ou gritou muito,pois Mu ressonava docemente em seu colo já.Nem xingou muito quando tal gol foi **ANULADO**:

-Juiz filho da puta!

Depois,a torcida calou-se:gol do Palmeiras.Não houve virada,sequer empate.O time resistiu bravamente,mas,por infelicidade (ou incompetência mesmo)...

-Mu,acorda.O jogo acabou,nós perdemos.Temos que ir embora,antes que liberem os _verdes._

Nós perdemos.Perdemos?Não perdemos nada.Foi o Corinthians que perdeu,mas o nosso castigo é sair daqui,despertar de um sono morno e acolhedor,como seria o colo de uma mãezinha,se eu tivesse uma.Os Palmeirenses poderiam continuar nesse ninho de ternura,porque venceram? – Tradução aproximada do que passou pela cabeça do ariano.

Ainda sonolento,dormente,apoiou-se no amigo para se retirar.

-Como conseguiu dormir com todo aquele barulho,Mu?

Barulho?Tinha barulho?

-Não sei.Dormi,só isso.

-Você deve ser _bom de cama_ – e riu. Essa fora muito boa.Frase de duplo sentido, o tipo mais óbvio de humor.O Cavaleiro de Áries corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Eu... – tentou consertar a ambigüidade da frase: - Não sou muito dorminhoco,Mestre Shion que sofria.

-Shion sofria por você não ser _bom de cama_?

"Você venceu,Aldebaran."Suspirou:

-É.

Touro riu,a rendição do amigo lhe afagava o ego,via agora como o outro era pequeno e frágil,um sopro o derrubaria,um beijo o manteria de pé.Aproximou-o,quase o abraçou: precisava protegê-lo, o mundo aí estava,de garras e dentes prontos.

Chegaram à casa de Áries,no Santuário.O dono desta levou o amigo à cozinha.

-Preciso comer alguma coisa.Você quer?

-Pode ser.

-Panquecas,que tal?

-Mmmm...Boa idéia.E café.

-O meu é horrível.Nunca passei um que prestasse – confessou o ariano.

-O meu é razoável,bonzinho.Já provou o café do Shura?Aquilo que é café!

O discípulo de Shion riu.Conversando,fez as panquecas e botou a cozinha nos eixos.

-Agora parece a sua cozinha - comentou Aldebaran.Mais risos.

-Vamos comer no quarto?Lá é melhor.

-Mu,você bebeu?Ou pegou a mania do Kanon – ele que gosta de comer no quarto -, ou está febril? – Pondo-lhe a mão na testa.

-Não,estou bem.Só com saudades da minha caminha.Vamos?

Touro concordou e foi na frente.O ariano ainda lembrou-se do que lhe dissera o Saga,de manhã: não vá pôr os pés pelas mãos.Afastou esses pensamentos.Se conselho fosse bom,ninguém dava,vendia.

Mas,mesmo assim,as palavras lhe ecoavam na cabeça.Saga queria tanto o seu bem!

O taurino estava sentado na cama,servindo café.O dono da casa aproximou-se,tímido:

-Você gosta de comer na cama? "Mu do céu,que espécie de pergunta foi essa"?! – Era o Saga na sua cabeça,algo como um anjinho do bem a lhe soprar conselhos cristãos.

-Mmm gosto.Mas _comer_,de modo geral,é _bom também_.

Áries avermelhou.Pegou uma xícara de café.Bebeu um gole.

-Café gostoso.Muito bom.Parabéns.

-Puxa,obrigado.Meu pai dizia que dá pra julgar uma pessoa pelo seu café.

-O meu?! – perguntou o ariano, assustado.

-Não,o da pessoa.

-Então seu pai ia me odiar.

Aldebaran riu:

-Não assim.Se o café fosse forte,seria uma pessoa de fibra.Se não, um fraco.Entendeu?

-Sim,mas penso o contrário.Os fracos gostam de café forte pra se reafirmar.

-Hum... Interessante...E como você gosta do café?

-Forte – e riu. – Não que eu me considere um fraco,nem ao Kanon -já provou o café dele? – é que falta alguma coisa.Algo que te complete.

-Mmm...Filosofando,que nem o Saga e conhecendo tão bem o Kanon...Você não tem passado tempo demais na casa de Gêmeos?

-Está com ciúmes? – "Mu,ainda dá tempo de frear essa loucura!"

-Eu?De você?Não.

Áries sentiu o coração partir:

-Nem um pouquinho?

Touro estranhou:

-Ué,nós somos amigos.Eu não sou dono da sua vida.

O mestre de Kiki sentou-se ao lado do vizinho, mastigando uma panqueca,que agora parecia insossa.

-Por que ficou calado de repente?

-Por nada. Aldebaran,você tem alguém? "Mu, você já está passando dos limites de uma conversação saudável."

-Em especial, assim, que eu ame, não. Só um monte de _ficantes_.Por quê?

-Nada, não.

-E você?

-Eu o quê?

-Você parece ser o tipo _come-quieto_. Tem alguém?

-Pra amar? Tenho.

-Quem? – fez o Touro, curioso.

-Não posso falar.

-Por que não?

-Segredo meu.

-De onde ela é?Eu conheço?

-Conhece. Aqui, do Santuário.

-Ah, fala. Ou não somos amigos?

-Somos – "Saga tinha razão, isso dói." – Mas não posso falar.

-Alguém mais sabe?

-O Saga.

-Ele sabe quem é?

-Sabe.

-Confia mais nele que em mim?

Mu perdeu a fala.

-Anda,confia? (...) Diz logo,Mu!

Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto branco.Simplesmente caiu no colo do taurino.Seus braços trêmulos tentaram abraçar o outro,falhando miseravelmente.

-Mu... – fez Aldebaran. – É ela que te faz sofrer assim?

O pobre ariano fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça,ainda chorando.

-Ô,meu Deus.Não chora,vai.Só me diz porque 'cê ta chorando,quem sabe eu possa te ajudar –secando-lhe as lágrimas do rosto com uma mão,que Áries reteve consigo.

-Mu? – indagou o Touro,intrigado com a situação,vendo o outro,em resposta,aninhar-se em seu colo,segurando-lhe a mão no peito.

Levou um dos dedos desta mesma mão à boca do homem em seu colo,quase sem querer ( será?).Viu-o abrir os lábios,passar a língua pela falange,prendê-la na carne macia.Assustou-se:

-Mu!

-Aldebaran – nunca o ouvira falar assim,sedutor,apaixonado – não tem _ela_,nem _ele._Eu amo _você_.

-O quê?! – quase gritou,sobressaltado.

Áries levantou-se do colo,os olhos marejados outra vez:

-Nã...Não posso te forçar a me amar.Saga já me avisou que isso aconteceria.Po...Pode ir.

-É verdade isso?

-Eu tenho cara de quem brinca?!

O taurino levantou-se e principiou a sair.

-Só,Aldebaran,não se afaste de mim,por favor.Não vou saber viver sem ao menos te ver.

Disse isso sem se virar,depois deitou-se de bruços na cama,chorando desesperadamente. Além do amor,perdera também um amigo.

Touro não conseguiu sair da casa de Áries.Voltou,começou a passar a mão nas costas de Mu,ouvindo-o gemer,virar-se:

-Aldebaran?!

-Eu também te amo.

O ariano sorriu,entreabriu os lábios e recebeu um beijo apaixonado,as línguas juntas,se enroscando,a mão áspera subindo por suas costas sob a camiseta,gemeu baixinho por entre o beijo,deixando o outro retirá-la.

-Mmm.Aldebaran,essa é a realização de um sonho meu.

O taurino não respondeu,deitando-o novamente,enchendo-lhe o peito de beijos,mordendo os mamilos – já excitados-, lambendo a barriga durinha,acariciando as coxas,deliciado por vê-lo tremer de prazer e emoção.Subiu outra vez,beijando-o na boca,as ereções roçavam ainda sob a roupa.Ouviu um suspiro alto.

-Tá gostando,hein?

Mu respirava vigorosamente,parou pra gemer.

-Safadinho!- lambendo-lhe a cintura.

-Aaaah!

Começou a baixar-lhe as calças,lambendo-lhe as pernas,cada uma de uma vez,vendo Áries se debater.

-Ah...Ai,Aldebaran...Eu não agüento mais!Mmm...

-Tudo bem – retirando a última peça de roupa,vendo aquele membro dolorosamente excitado.Beijou-o levemente,ouvindo o outro gemer alto.Foi colocando lentamente na boca,chupando devagar até que Mu apertou-lhe o pescoço com as pernas,empurrando tudo até o fim.Não,se continuasse assim não ia agüentar

-Mmm! – Enfiou-se todo,até a garganta do amado,dando um grito em seguida,gozando.O corpo todo tremia desesperadamente.

-Pensei que fosse me sufocar,Mu...

Ele ainda não recuperara o fôlego normal.O coração que batia violentamente e a respiração vigorosa,ciciante,lembravam o prazer intenso de momentos atrás.A moleza tomou conta de seu corpo.

-Agora vai ficar aí,_**molinho**_?

-Mas é tão bom...

-Sei,quer me deixar na mão? – tirando toda a roupa,mostrando o sexo rijo.Mu sentiu-se endurecer outra vez.Abriu bem as pernas:

-Pode vir,eu quero ser seu.

Touro curvou-se em direção à entradinha apertada,lambendo-a devagar,enfiando a língua lá dentro,ouvindo Áries gemer baixinho.Masturbou-o um pouco,para excitá-lo bem.Caso contrário...Não queria machucar seu amado.

Posicionou-se bem ali e o puxou para um beijo,enquanto principiava a invadi-lo.Ouviu um grito agudo.

-Mu...É a sua primeira vez?

-É...

-Por que não me disse antes?

-Achei que você soubesse...E confio em você.Sei que nunca seria bruto comigo,mesmo que eu não fosse virgem.

-Mas eu pensei que...É melhor te preparar direito,senão vai doer muito.

-Não...Pode vir...

Toda aquela entrega,que o taurino não resistiu.Foi entrando devagar,o corpo sob o seu tremendo,contorcendo-se,gemendo alto,respirando com força,agarrando-se aos lençóis,encharcado de suor.

-Al...deba...ran..

-Dói muito? – beijando-o com carinho.

-Muito.Muito mesmo – tentando sorrir.

-Vou parar um pouquinho pra você se acostumar, tá bom?- outro beijo doce.

Mu gemia devagar agora,a dor aguda pelo imenso _objeto estranho _em si,o carinho do amante,a alegria de ser aceito,tudo isso o fez chorar.

-Ô,Mu,não chora,não – secando-lhe as lágrimas.- Não chora que me corta o coração.

-É porque te amo – recebeu o terceiro beijo. – Faz mais...

-Continuar?Não tá doendo?

-Só um pouquinho.Já passa.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Se sentir qualquer coisa,me avisa,tá?

Áries fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça,sentindo o outro começar a se mover.Que dor.

-Mu,você...

-Me abraça?

Touro, enternecido, puxou-o para seus braços:

-Por que não disse antes?

O guardião da primeira casa não respondeu, apenas aninhou a cabeça no peito forte:

-Quero ser seu.Só seu.

Aldebaran movia-se ainda devagar,até ouvir um gemido alto,quase um grito: prazer.

-Tá gostando,é?

-Faz de novo...

Touro aumentou o ritmo,tocando o outro bem fundo, fazendo-o gemer alto,enlouquecer de prazer.Aldebaran deleitava-se em dobro,dentro daquele canal justinho e vendo aquele rosto de anjo avermelhar cada vez mais,suar de escorrer água,os olhos entrefechados,a boca aberta,o cabelo cobrindo as pernas daquele que o possuía.

-Mu,você está mais do que lindo,porque isso você já é.Você está perfeito – declarou,entre gemidos.

O elogiado ronronou baixinho.Mas ronronou mesmo,como um gatinho.O taurino,ao ouvir aquele barulhinho ritmado,começou a adentrá-lo com força,estocadas desesperadas.

Foi o ariano quem gozou primeiro,um grito prolongado,quase um eco.

Contraiu-se todo e o clímax do taurino veio em seguida,junto a um baque seco,última pressão na área sensível, o corpo do ferreiro do Santuário foi tomado pelo líquido quente e viscoso. Arrepiou-se,gemendo.

-Tão bom... – murmurou,antes de adormecer no colo aconchegante.

Aldebaran deitou-se na cama,aninhando-o em seus braços,dormindo também.

Saga entrou na casa de Áries a passos leves,seguiu até o quarto de Mu.Encontrou-o no colo de Touro,ambos desnudos,sorridentes:**amados**.

Sorriu também,seu rosto iluminou-se.Lindo sorriso,alguém já se matara por aquele brilho,fazia tantos anos que não sorria assim.

Cobriu os dois e o taurino acordou.Levantou-se,deixando o ariano só e coberto na cama.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou, quase com raiva.

-Fiquei meio preocupado com o Mu.Ele estava sofrendo por tua causa.

-Eu sei.

-Ele me pediu pra te dizer aquilo.

-Eu...O quê?!

-Shhh... Não grite, ou vai acordá-lo. Vista-se,vamos conversar na sala.

E saiu.Intrigado com tudo,Touro obedeceu.

-Diga.

Gêmeos voltou-se.

-Quer café?Acabei de passar. Está ótimo.

Aldebaran aceitou.

-Como vocês mesmos dizem, eu tenho mania de querer ser a _**mãe **_de todo mundo. Eu já proibi alguém de fazer alguma coisa? – Diante de um gesto negativo, continuou: - Mu estava sofrendo tanto... Parece que tinha visto você com alguma mulher. –Parou para um gole. – Tenho que lembrar de pedir a marca desse pó.

-Saga...

-Você não imagina o quanto ele sofreu. E,talvez por isso me dizem _mãe:_ odeio ver um de vocês chorar.Vim aqui,conversei com ele,que relutou,mas acabou me contando tudo.

Aldebaran bebia, sem tirar os olhos de Gêmeos.

-A idéia de te chamar foi dele, mas a de levá-lo ao Morumbi eu improvisei na hora – riu. – Kanon está doente, sim, quer que eu fique perto dele – mais café? – mas não o tempo todo.

Touro adoçava a segunda xícara:

-É só isso?

-Eu falei pra ele se cuidar,você não me pareceu do tipo que ia querê-lo – se você o rejeitasse formalmente, seria uma _barra_, mas se o usasse e o abandonasse seria pior. Eu nem saberia o que fazer – Gêmeos parou,bebeu. – Você sabe que agora não tem mais volta,não?

-?

-Vai amá-lo agora, não vai?

-Vou. É o que mais quero!

Mu acordou sozinho. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Vestiu apenas as calças e saiu correndo.Viu Saga e Aldebaran conversando na sala.

-Ah,graças a Deus! – e se aproximou,mais tranqüilo. – Oi!

-Boa noite – disse o geminiano,sorrindo.

-Boa noite, Bela Adormecida – disse Touro, levantando-se,abraçando-o e beijando-lhe a boca macia.

-Estávamos conversando agora mesmo sobre vocês dois – falou o irmão do Kanon. – E desculpe tirar o Deba de você.

-Quando acordei e não o vi,fiquei com medo.Medo de ter sido só um sonho,de você não me querer mais...Tanto medo...

-Vou pensar que você tem dois anos,Mu.

Áries deu uma risadinha marota:

-_Tá bom, mamãe_ – disse em tom de brincadeira.Depois,falando sério: - Saga,muito obrigado.

-O que eu mais quero é que vocês sejam felizes. E cuida bem do _meu filhinho_, viu, Aldebaran? – Finalizou, batendo no ombro de Touro.

-Pode deixar. E vamos te visitar todo domingo.

Gêmeos saiu rindo,enquanto os dois amantes se enlaçavam num novo beijo,cheio de paixão.

**Ufa,acabei.Sem palavras.O Mu ficou tão fofinho,né? Ah, e se faltar algum acento,culpem esse tal de Word,que me come letras e os tais **_**chapeuzinhos**_** e **_**grampinhos**_**.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
